


Won't Be Alone

by Katherine



Category: Bolt (2008)
Genre: Gen, Superpowers, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In-universe of the TV show, or at any rate, deep in Bolt's point of view so what he believes.</p>
<p>
  <em>After the lightning in the chamber, Bolt felt strangely different.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the lines "You won't be alone. You have Bolt."

After the lightning in the chamber, Bolt felt strangely different. The new collar that the scientist placed around Bolt's neck felt constricting, and the medallion cold. Bolt waited, uneasy, as the scientist stripped off the protective suit before taking Bolt out of the secret lab into the room where Penny was waiting.

But when Penny, beaming with excitement, ran her hands along the collar and touched the lightning bolt now blazoned on his fur, all felt exactly right. The scientist had made Bolt, in a sense: heightened his intelligence, implanted the commands and abilities. But it was Penny who would teach and shape him.

Bolt was a puppy who learned quickly: his specialized intelligence saw to that. Still, when Penny was first teaching him "speak" it took practice before he got the knack of his developing super bark. The first time that the practice material shivered and began to crumble away from the power of his bark was a triumph. The next time, Penny set him up in front of bricks rather than thin wood. Bolt set his paws even more carefully on the smooth floor. He would make her proud with how fast he learned. He would learn everything for her.


End file.
